The Kenjutsu Masters
by skeetabites
Summary: What would have happened if Hayate was there to take care of Naruto? How would he have turned out, could he protect all those presious to him? NaruXHarem NaruxHina NaruxFemhaku NaruxTen
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Kenjutsu

I don't own Naruto but I want rights to Icha Icha Paradise just so I could write it. Well so lets start this shit.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Demon talking or jutsu names"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"_**Type of sword stance"**_

"Demon brat, get out and don't come back!" yelled the orphanage caretaker as she threw Naruto out on the street as a passing Anbu saw this seen. 'Why can't these people see that this kid isn't the demon but a human child? It just makes me more angry at this god-forsaken village that the villagers are this blind to see that he is just a regular 3 year old that just got chosen to bear the unimaginable burden that no other willing person would choose.'

The Anbu picked up the boy and started to run to the Hokage's office. 'I'm going to try to set this right. It's the least I can do to at least honor the Yondaime's last wishes.' The Anbu looked down at the 3 year old and immediately notice 2 things, first he was seriously malnourished.

He looked like he hasn't had a real meal in Kami knows how long. And second was that the hideous orange jumpsuit that he had on was severely torn and barely hanging on to him by threads.

The Anbu finally reached the office of the Hokage he didn't wait as he barged into the office unannounced and placed the unconscious boy on the futon that they had in the office.

Sarutobi was wondering why one of his most obedient Anbu officers would act like this, until he saw what was laying on the futon and he gasped,"Naruto!" He ran and immediately asked the Anbu what happened. The Anbu told the Hokage all that he saw and the next statement shocked the Hokage so much that he thought he would have a heart attack.

"I would like to retire from Anbu, and I would like to adopt Naruto as I think it would be good for him to have a father figure that he could learn from and that he could learn respect from besides it would get him away from the people that treat him like shit 24/7. I know it may be late but I find that I am on of the few that honors the Yondiame's last wish as for him to be seen as a hero. I find this is the least I can do for both him and the kid…also I would like a few years of no missions or low C-rank that I could take Naruto on because I want to train him so that he could defend himself at least until he gets into the academy."

The Anbu slowly reached up and took off the mask that he would never wear again and took off the robe and placed it on the Hokages desk. "Hayate-kun you don't know how much this means to me. Not only will I know that Naruto will be in safe hands to know that he will be getting trained by the youngest Kenjutsu master the village has ever seen makes me kinda want to cry. I will talk to the council but I doubt they will have a problem with it or I may have to "persuade" them."

The Hokage stated with killer intent rolling off of him as he finished the statement. Hayate then spoke which broke the KI that the Hokage was letting off," Well if that is all I will be leaving now." He then picked up Naruto and left the Hokages office and left to go to his house.

Now Hayate was an Anbu for 3 years and a Jounin before that for 2 years so he had a nice house, it was a 2 bed 2 bath house, nothing like the clan houses but better than any apartment. He dropped Naruto in the smaller bedroom and left to go to the sores to get food and other items since he now had a kid to take care of.

When he arrived back in his house he noticed that Naruto was in the corner of the room in a ball shaking in fear. Once again making Hayate wonder 'What did the villagers do to you to make you this scared? I will make sure that it will never happen again.'

Hayate slowly approached Naruto, he tried to calm the now whimpering 3 year," Naruto don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Hayate Gekkou and you're going to be living with me for a while." Naruto looked at the man with shock and disbelief then Naruto said," Why would you help me? I'm just the Demon Brat no one cares about me so why should you!"

Hayate flinched when he heard how the kid talked ' How can someone so young sound so defeated," Look kid I don't see you as a demon, maybe a brat but not a demon." Naruto looked unbelievably at the man "that's why you will be living here until you start the academy and I will be training you so that you could defend yourself from any villager and probably most ninjas save Jounin's like myself."

He looked at Naruto and saw that he was crying and wondered why. Then Naruto lunged, tackled, and cried his heart out on the man. He proceeded to tell Hayate the way that he was treated for most of his life and this made Hayate stand and Naruto froze and looked at the man in shock. He had killing intent so thick that you could cut it with a katana. "Look Naruto I'm going to the Hokage's for a bit so don't worry and don't leave the house. Okay?" Naruto nodded and Hayate disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

In a puff of smoke Hayate was in front of the Hokage and was fuming mad. "Do you know just how bad Naruto has had it in his life!? This fucking village is so fucking blind even those with their so called "superior eyes" cannot tell the difference? I just heard his life story and I would not be surprised if he ever just up and leaves this fucking village. I know I would if I was treated like that!"

"Just like his father, either dense as a rock or like his mother forgiving but with a lightning quick temper." Sarutobi said looking at a picture of the fourth Hokage. Hayate noticed that and immediately noticed the similarities between both the Yondiame and Naruto. "Don't tell me that Naruto is…" "Yeah he is the Yondiame's legacy. The son of Minato Namikage and Kushina Uzumaki. "Hayate was in shock and even more anger. "Why not tell the village at least then would he at least get some respect from the villagers!?"

"Well Minato had enemies everywhere not just rock but here in Konoha. Many here would love to kill his legacy just to make sure the Namikaze were all dead. Now that you know this it is a S-classed secret only know buy us two and Tsunade. Not even Jiraiya knows of him, yet. Well since you know I was to give this to the person that took Naruto in of when he turned 16." Sarutobi took out 5 scrolls and gave them to Hayate.

"The first 2 hold some family jutsu that they both wanted Naruto to get and the second two were letters from his parents. I say hold on to that for a while now and don't tell Naruto of his heritage for a while for now. As for the last scroll that is his bank account now just to let you know he had a lot of money so kinda spoil Naruto. Make sure he gets everything that he needs and make sure it is the best. Kami knows that it will be the first time that he will be getting things like that. "

"I understand Hokage-sama no need to worry about that now if you would I would like you to come with me and get some money out of that bank account because I will start teaching Naruto in the art of Kenjutsu so that he would be able to protect himself when I will be out on mission later. If that is alright with you Hokage-sama."

"No problem Hayate now lets go and make sure that nobody knows of this." They left and Hayate got to his house a few hours later. He saw that Naruto was asleep on the bed and laughed as he set down everything that he was given of bought and went to sleep himself. The next day he would start training Naruto.

The next day Hayate and Naruto were standing in one of the training grounds. "Okay Naruto now a few things first, I will only be training you personally until you become a genin and I will be teaching a genin team myself and no I don't know if you will be on my team."

"Naruto for the few years before you enter the academy I will be teaching you for most of the day. At the end of it you will be able to defend yourself from many of the villagers and some of the lower level ninjas." Naruto looked at Hayate in a face that showed no waver. He wanted to be respected and if he had to do anything to get that respect, even working himself to the grave, he would gladly do it.

Hayate went up to one of the bags and pulled out some wristbands and ankle bands and made Naruto put them on and he surged a bit of his chakra into the bands and Naruto almost fell from the surprise. Hayate chuckled," Naruto I put a bit of my chakra into the bands so they grew heavy. When you get the hang of chakra control you will be able to do this yourself."

Naruto nodded and proceeded to go through the katas of a style that he read from the scrolls that Sarutobi gave him. "Now Naruto this style is called "_**Odori no uzu"**_ and I don't want you to only use this style. Even though it may be a very good style for you, if someone finds out a weakness in it you could very easily lose. Same thing goes with an opponent's style. Every style has a different one that it is weak against. And the more styles that you know and the more you know about them the easier it will be to disable of kill your opponent if need be. "

Naruto saw the logic and could not deny all of what Hayate said. So while he spent most of his time working on his "clan" style he worked on the one that Hayate used and many of the other ones that he knew. About 3 weeks into the Training Hayate started teaching Naruto the basic theories about chakra how to use it and the ways to make your chakra control better.

After 2 weeks Naruto had perfected the Tree walking technique and Hayate and Naruto was sparing while making Naruto cling to the tree so that it would be second nature to the kid. "Wow kid your getting way better at a very fast rate. (pant) maybe you could become a level 7 sword master like myself even earlier than I did." "Wow sensei do you really think that I could become as good as you are now?" 'Is this kid kidding his improves and moves are so sudden he could even become the best in the world, at least let me enjoy beating him while I can.'

Hayate dunked under the horizontal swing of Naruto's wooden sword and tried to take Naruto's leg out with a diagonal slice. He was surprised as Naruto did a back flip and kicked Hayate in the chin and brought his wooden sword to Hayate's neck signaling that he won the spar.

"Well kid I guess its time that I start to train you more heavily, but that was a very good move at the end. I never saw it coming. Let me guess you upped your weights to about 50 on every limb huh?" Naruto smiled sheepishly at Hayate," Nope… they are at 100 on my arms and 150 on each leg." Hayate was then frozen in his place. He only wore his up to 500 on his legs and 250 on his arms and a lid was over 1/5 of the way there.

"Well Naruto don't over do it. Now lets go celebrate, how about some food?" "Yay food lets go get some sushi and maybe some tea. (Remember he didn't have to grow up on ramen so he is not obsessed with it, but it is still his favorite)" "Wow Naruto you don't want ramen that's a very strange thing there, normally when I take you out for anything you always want that."

"Well Hayate-sensei I know that ramen is good and is the food of the gods but that stuff cant be good for the body, besides I'm in more of a sushi mood if you know what I mean." (Don't yall get those moods where that is the only thing you want to eat? Idk maybe its just me.)Hayate laughed,"yeah it isn't good to eat all the time, but lets go and get you some sushi now Naruto."

A year after that Naruto was learning the water walking technique and was learning 3 jutsu from Hayate that said his parents used when they were still alive. First Hayate saw that he had more chakra than most Jounin and that he had decent control over it so he taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin Jutsu. He also told Naruto the good and the bad things that came with the Kage Bunshin, about how you learn what the clone learns but it splits your chakra and if you make to many you could die.

After that he made sure that Naruto had at least 50 or so clones working on the katas of different Kenjutsu styles, while another 50 or so were helping him with water walking of learning the jutsu that Hayate was teaching him. He made Naruto learn _**Mizu Bunshin, Futon: Diatoppa, Suiton: Teppoudama, and kirigakure no jutsu.**_ Then at the start of the academy's first year Naruto nearly master _**Suiton: Suriyuudan.**_

" Now Naruto, I have a mission that will take me most of the day to complete so I want you to carry your katana and your wakashi on you today and don't be afraid to defend yourself if anything happens but if you use the silent killing technique don't kill anyone just disable and wait for the Anbu. Okay?" "No problem Hayate-san and good luck on your mission come back safe now." Naruto said as he started to walk toward the academy. "Will do Naruto and don't be the last in your class that spot if for the Nara's

Naruto chuckled at this as Hayate and himself went over the major clans and what power they held whether it be a bloodline or a type of element to their favors. Naruto took off at a sprint to make it too the school on time as Hayate disappeared in swirl of leaves. 'Damn I got to make sure I get that jutsu one day. That would make my life so much easier.' He arrived and opened the doors when a kid called out to him,"Hey what's with the get up and those crazy eyes?"

He had on jet black Jounin like pants with many pockets that were all filled with different types of scrolls and he wore a black skin tight shirt that showed that he had a six pack and his chest was built. Over that he wore a blood red cloak that went down to his knees and was left open, on the back in black (no Naruto is not emo or gothic if that is what you are thinking, he just likes darker colors, and no nail polish like Itachi) was the Uzumaki swirl and off to his sides were both of his swords.

His eyes were mostly green on the outside a kinda darker green that were not found in any type of eyes, With four triangles pointing outwards that made a perfect box in the middle of his eye. Those said triangles were straight black and the box inside was blood red. He called it the Fuuingan.(it could copy all jutsu even bloodline jutsu, as long as it had hand signs[from the Uzumaki side] and it could change seals by just willing it to and it could also project seals onto items and people.[Namikaze side])

That one comment made Naruto think back to the first time he got the doujutsu and where he got his second sensei.

(Flashback)

_Naruto was walking out of the Hokage's office going from the monthly meetings with Sarutobi. When he heard a scream that sounded like "PERVET!!!" and he turned to look and saw a man in his late 40's running at him "Hey Gaki run if you want to live!" the man yelled at Naruto. Then behind the man was a mob of angry women that were chasing the man. Naruto decided it was in his best interest to run with the man. _

_As he was running on side of the man he turned and looked at the mob and looked in horror at what he saw, a man with hair that seemed to defy gravity, walked out of a building reading a orange book. He turned an looked in shock as the mob was on him before he had a chance to react. The women beat the man till he was about dead. And then turned and spotted Naruto and the man and started to chase after them again. Naruto started to get winded because he just increased his weights earlier that day. _

_He could not keep up with the speed of the man and slowly fell into the grip of the angry mob, ho took it easier on the boy, since he was so young and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But was put in the hospital regardless. When Hayate learned about what happened he ran to the hospital and went straight to Naruto's room. _

_When he got there he had to stifle a laugh, in front of him was a fully bandaged Naruto who was fighting with the doctor telling him to let him go. When the doctor saw Hayate he left them in the room to go get the papers for Naruto's discharge. While the doctor was out Naruto proceeded to tell Hayate what happened. At the end of the story Hayate was laughing uncontrollably. Naruto's left eye started to twitch dangerously, when they were both interrupted buy a cough at the door. _

_In the doorway stood the white haired man that was running earlier. Hayate gasped at the sight while Naruto was mad "You! Why did you have to run my way? I almost died earlier. What did you do to get those women that mad at you?" Naruto never got his answers because Hayate interrupted,"Naruto! This is Jiraiya of the Sannin; he is one of the most powerful ninjas to ever come out of the village."_

_Naruto looked shocked that this man was the previous sensei to the fourth Hokage. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Jiraiya. "Yeah I am the all powerful toad Sannin, teacher of the fourth Hokage, and holder of the toad contract." Naruto knew about the 3 summoning contracts that were held in Konoha, even though one left and the other was never in the village. "Look Gaki, I know tha….what's with your eyes kid? The only time the I seen something like that was the fourth Hokage and his ….wife…..Hayate I'm going to train this kid if what I think is correct by the time he enters the academy he's going to at least be Chunin level."_

_The tone of his voice held no room for arguments, but who would. To be trained by a Sannin and the former sensei of the most powerful Hokage was the best deal anyone could get in this city. "Well Hayate I'm taking Naruto to Sarutobi-sensei to see if what I think is true. I'm going now." And with a puff of smoke Jiraiya and Naruto appeared in front of the Hokage. _

"_Sarutobi, take a look at the kids eyes and tell me if my guess is right about the kids heritage and don't worry I wont tell the kid." The Hokage's eyes widened as he saw Naruto in the grasp of his former student. "Come closer Naruto, I need to see your eyes." The boy obeyed and when he got close enough Sarutobi gasped," Naruto I think that you may have awoken a new type of bloodline. A mix between your parents and no I will not tell you who they are yet. When you make Chunin or when Jiraiya or I deem you powerful enough to handle yourself we will tell you. And yeah your guess would be right."_

_Then Hayate enter the Hokage's office and got Naruto and left to go to his home and fell asleep and awaited his training with Jiraiya. _

_(End flashback)_

"Well kid first off my clothes are ninja appropriate and allow me to move for my Kenjutsu styles_. _And about my eyes it's a new type of bloodline that started with me and no I will not tell you what it can to because I don't really know all of what it can do." At this point all eyes were on Naruto especially one set of almost pure white eyes that had no pupil. Her face was a light red from a blush that was slowly creeping across her face.

Naruto then notice a seat up in the top row in the middle that was next to said girl. He then sat down next to the girl when another boy came up and spoke to him. "He wanna-be why are you sitting next to Hinata-Chan!?" Naruto looked up

"Hmm you said something, mutt? " The boy growled at Naruto and bared his fangs while a little white dog on top of his head growled at his also. He heard a grumbling voice in his head "**Kami-sama I hate dogs hey kit get rid of this fool now." **'Wait what was that voice just now?' Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the dog boy. "

Hey loser don't space out on my like that," he revved back his fist and threw it toward Naruto's face. Naruto picked up the katana at his side and used it to stop the boy's punch and then unsheathed the katana as he appeared behind the boy.

"Kid don't fuck with me right now less you want to die here and know something" Naruto's eyes turned read and spoke with a slightly demonic voice **"I don't like dogs so stay the fuck away from me or else" **The boy fled to the bottom to the class and got in the seat farthest away from Naruto which just so happened to be next to Sasuke, the slightly emo boy (for now).

"What the hell is with the mutt's problem?" Naruto said mostly to himself "Ano, K-k-kiba-san is a b-bit protective t-to those h-h-he likes." "So Kiba is his name. Must be an Inuzuka by the looks of him." Naruto turned and looked at the voice that answered him and saw the girl. "Hello I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are" "Hinata Hyuuga, p-pleased to m-meet y-y-you N-n-Naruto-k-kun" 'oh I called him Naruto-Kun ' she thought as she grew red in the face.

Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you Hinata-Chan." 'Where did Chan come from, oh well to late now' 'He called me "Chan" ' Hinata thought as she fainted at the same time Iruka walked into the room. "What happened to Hinata, Naruto?" "Um I don't know Iruka-Sensei we talked a bit and se turned red an d she fainted, kinda weird there." Iruka shook his head, he could already see were this was going. 'this will be a fun one to let it play out' "okay students welcome to the ninja academy and you will all be here for the next 4 years here, now lets get started."

_Okay if anyone reads this jive me who you think should be on team, or if yall want to give me ideas, I will mention anyone's that I use well neway lets get this over with. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Academy Years

I don't own Naruto but I want rights to Icha Icha Paradise just so I could write it, and Sakura and Sasuke would have died after Sasuke raped her a the Valley of End. Well so let's start this shit.

Oh and btw I'm not doing the fuckin Japanese names of the jutsu or whatever so if you don't like it go suck a dick, not really but yeah.

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Demon talking or jutsu names"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"_**Type of sword stance"**_

"Well now, since it is the first day at the Academy, I want to know what yall know. So First off, who knows any jutsu?" Iruka said to the entire class knowing that only the ninja families would teach their kids jutsu at a young age.

To his surprise 7 kids raised their hands. He called them in order and told them to do the jutsu or jutsu's that they could do. First up was Choji who could only do his families **Body expansion technique **and he left and sat next to Shikamaru. Next was Hinata Hyuuga. She could only do the **Henge **and **Replacement. **

After her Shikamaru was called up. He did his clan technique **shadow possession jutsu **and sat next to his best friend choji while muttering the Nara's trademark saying "troublesome". Next was Shino he did a version of a clone that dealt with his Kakia bugs.

Next was Naruto who got up and went to the front of the class and looked straight in the eyes of Iruka. "Can we go outside a lot of my jutsu cannot be done inside because many innocent people could get hurt." Iruka nodded, "Okay class lets go out side because I'm sure that Sasuke's jutsu is not appropriate for the class room am I right?"

"Um Sensei you forgot about me." A boy said from the back of the class. Iruka looked up" Sorry Itakame I didn't see you. Can you do your jutsu inside?" "Only one of the Sensei the other was one that I made that cannot be demonstrated inside even though it is not deadly."

The class looked at the kid. He wore mostly white, he had white hair his skin was almost an unhealthy white (not like orochimaru, I said almost lol) he had on a white coat that had black trim at the bottom with a dragon in the middle of the jacket. (Kind of like the Bleach captain coats just not the center of the back.) He like Naruto left the jacket open that showed he had a skin tight black shirt and his pants were white Jounin like pants, with black trim. (Wouldn't that look beast? Might draw him later if yall want.)

"Okay sorry that I forgot about you." Iruka said while scratching the back of his head and lead the kids outside. "No problem, Just don't let it happen again." Itakame said with a voice that demanded obedience. Iruka stopped at the door and smiled at the kid, "no worries there Itakame. It will never happen again." The whole class sweatdropped at the sight of a Chunin scared and nervous near an academy student.

Okay Naruto, now can you go?" "Um id rather go last if I could sensei if that would not be a problem?" Naruto said to Iruka "It's not a problem I just would like to know why you would like to go last Uzumaki?" Mizuki said as he just walked outside.

"Um its kind of I want to sort out what jutsu that I want to show you." "Alright well Sasuke I guess your up." Iruka said as he turned tword Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and proceeded to fly threw a few hand seals and ended in the tiger seal. He brought his hand up to his mouth and yelled "**Fire style: Grand Fire Ball!" **As he blew a fireball as big as a medium sized boulder flew at a tree and hit it in the middle and in a few seconds the tree was burned to the ground.

"Very good Sasuke that is a very tough jutsu to use and you used it almost flawlessly." Sasuke's fangirls flew to his side congratulating him. "Yeah, almost is the key word there." Itakame said.

This got all the attention off all the fangirls and started to run after him trying to give him the beating of his life when he all of a sudden dissapered. This left even the academy teachers momentarily stunned, but smiled when he appeared in a tree next to the one that Sasuke used the jutsu on.

"That is the jutsu that I made, it completely hides my chakra and my visual body but I can still attack. And yeah I will sell this to the Hokage so that I may make a few hundred grand at it."Itakame said as he leapt from the tree and landed next to the two Chunin and said "the reason that it is dangerous is because anyone that is near enough would actually kill the caster. I know it is a major flaw but it will be very useful for Hunter Nin and Anbu."

The Chunin were flabbergasted at the drawback when Naruto stood ," Damn my turn already well lets start this shit" he mad a few hand signs that ended with bird and said "**Water Clone"** and a clone was made out of the puddle that was behind Mizuki and scared him senseless.

"**Shadow Clone" **Then with a puff a perfect replica of Naruto was standing next to him. He dispelled them both and Iruka asked "Naruto those are very dangerous and well kept jutsu; I know that the mist never gave out the water clone jutsu so how do you happen to know it?" That was also running threw Mizuki's mind 'How can the Demon Brat do that, I need to kill him soon, ill just get a group later and get him while he is walking home and I will be a hero. Hahahahaha'

"Well let me show you my next jutsu and you will know all that you need to know." After he said that Naruto bit his thumb smeared the blood on his hand and flew threw 13 hand signs and threw his hand at the ground. **"Summoning Jutsu!" **and a puff was heard, like the one for the shadow clone.

Mizuki was about to have a heart attack 'Who the fuck in their right mind would trust the demon enough to let him summon. Never the less the only summons the village has is kakashi's nin dogs, Tsunade's slugs and Jiriaya's….' He never finished that thought.

Naruto stood on top of a 10 foot toad in armor and had a 7 foot katana at his side. "_**Naruto why have you summoned me here?"**_ Naruto jumped down and looked the toad in the eye. Gama-sama I am sorry, I was told to show my skills and I decided that I would show my summons that Jiriaya-sensei taught me, forgive me and tell Gumabunta that in a few years after my first kill, and maybe bounty, we will have our drink."Naruto chuckled at the last bit. _**"alright Naruto and I will relay that message for you I just hope the bounty is in the millions because the boss will drink you till you almost die."**_ And with that the toad puffed away just like the shadow clone did.

Everybody in the class was in a state beyond shock. The blonde boy just did jutsu that blew Sasuke's fireball away. Way in the back of the crowd a little Hyuuga that we all know (and most love) stared at Naruto

'Wow he looks so confident why cant I be like that, that is just one more reason that I l-l-love you N-N –Naruto-Kun.' Just as she was about to look up she felt a presence right on side of her she looked up and was in shock.

Naruto just appeared next to her, looked down at her and smiled. Hinata looked down and started to play with her fingers while sporting a blush that puts an apple to shame. 'He smiled at me oh my I'm feeling so ashamed, I can't even look at him, the person that I love.' With that she tilted her head up and looked at Naruto who was looking at her with his natural crystal blue eyes.

'kami' Hinata thought ' His eyes are just so beautiful, I could just get lost in those, they are filled with confidence, and the will to never back down and what looks like… concern?' "Hinata,…Hinata? Hello are you there girl, Earth to Hinata."

"Ano..My bad Naruto-kun I'm okay just a bit tired I didn't sleep very well last night." She lied and hoped that he bought it. Naruto looked in her eyes and she started to blush even more,"Hinata are you sure your okay you look kind of flustered, maybe you should go home now."

Hinata was about to speak when Iruka turned to the class, "Okay now that we have a gauge for your skill level and about where you are at in the class for jutsu lets go inside for a little test on the history of Konoha and the previous Hokage's."

Almost everybody groaned at this, one more loudly than the others *cough*Nara*cough* Naruto, Itakame, Sasuke and Shino did nothing but walk up and sit in the seats they were before. With Naruto next to Hinata *Wink*

Iruka passed out the tests and told them they had an hour to finish. ' A fuckin hour more like 30 damn seconds' thought Naruto 'Lets see "who defeated the Kyubi?" my goodness what the fuck is with that question. Even a retard knows that. The fourth Hokage killed the demon fox' **"Don't be so sure of that kit." **"What was that" "Naruto be quiet or you will get your test taken away!"

"Sorry sensei it won't happen again" Naruto thought 'I could have sworn I heard a voice.'** "You did kit, just hurry and finish your test and you will know who I am."** Naruto finished his test 10 seconds after Shikamaru. They both got perfect papers.

'Now what do I do to find out about the voice in my head?' **"Are you retarded just mediate kit, clear your mind and try to picture going into your mind"** Naruto did that and fell into a deep trance like state that nobody notice but Itakame and Iruka. They both thought 'Wow that's a deep fuckin trance nothing can wake him except the Kyubi attack.'

***Naruto's Mindscape***

"Wow my mind is a fuckin damp sewer. Well considering what the fuck I went threw before Hayate and Jiriaya taught me I can kind of believe it." Naruto then heard a deep breathing coming from down the hall, it almost sounded like growling. He followed the main hall all the way until he got to the main room where he saw a cage that had the kanji for "Seal" on it.

Then a set of eyes opened on the other side they were straight red, and Naruto could feel the hate and killing intent that was radiating off of the monster like thing. As Naruto went closer to examine the monster and the seal (he did train under Jiriaya for a little while so he knows a little bit about them just not a lot) a giant claw lashed out at him making him jump back and unsheathe both his swords and got into the "_**dance of the whirlpool"**_ style. (Odori no uzu in the first chapter)

The giant monster looked at the boy, **" that style was one that I never saw that often. The only time that I saw that was when I was in whirlpool country where I met a bunch of Kenjutsu masters. Now what were their names Uzumane, Uzumkia…"**

"Um Uzumaki?" **" Yeah that was them. They were the only group to ever give me a challenge, while in my human form, beside the damned Hokage that put me in this damned seal." **Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back "K-k-kyubi?" **"Yes kit, it is I the Biju Queen, the Kyubi no Kitsune. Now kit what is your name."**

The Kyubi said more as a demand than a question. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am in my mind isn't that correct Kyubi-sama? **"Yes kit and don't call me Sama it makes me feel old." **"Well what do you want me to call you Kyubi…" **"Chan"** The demon said as she turned into her human form that looked to be 17 years old with long red hair that covered her front "assets" and whisker marks like the ones that Naruto has.

"Wow Kyubi-Chan you look beautiful," 'almost as much as Hinata, wait where did that come from… oh well' Kyubi blushed at the comment and looked at Naruto. "**Naruto-Kun, you are about to leave,"** Naruto was about to interrupt but Kyubi held up her had to make him stop **"This is your mind, and I don't think that you like it so why don't you make it into something better, and if you do a good job ill protect you from mindwalkers."**

Naruto agreed and made his mind look like a very dense forest. And in the middle of that forest was a double door that looked like it went to the center of the Earth if you opened them that protected his mind and all that he had in it that could be dangerous if it got in the hands of a ninja of another elemental city.

"**Wow Naruto-Kun you did way better than I thought, just make sure that they have many types of wildlife, because of me you will have a natural fox scent about you and many foxes will come to you rather than others" **Naruto nodded showing both that he did what Kyubi wanted and that he understood what she meant.

"Well Kyubi-Chan it's been fun but I guess that it's time that I get back to Iruka sensei's lesson." **"oh and Naruto –Kun I will also be teaching you in your mindscape while you think or meditate, nothing big like jutsu but more strategy and theories so that you could be a ninja of the highest caliber." **

Naruto came back when the last person, a civilian by the name of Temi Nakashi turned in her paper and turned and walked back up and looked at Itakame and smiled and blushed when he smiled at her also.

"Well everybody is finished so you all are free to go do whatever you want to." Iruka said before he and Mizuki walked out of the room. Naruto turned to Hinata "Hey Hinata-Chan do you want to come and train with me?" "Sure N-N-N-Naruto-K-Kun lets go." "Wait a second hey Itakame do you want to come train with Hinata and me?"

Itakame looked taken back "You want me to train with you? The likely rookie of the year? Why would I not want to at least if I could take my friend."

"Sure the more the better I always say" Naruto said and walked with Hinata tword the door as Itakame took Temi by the hand and followed along with Naruto to training ground 7. "Okay all of you do you know how to use chakra…." "Temi" "Okay all of you do you know how to use chakra Temi-San?" "No.." She looked ashamed to be the only one in the group that could not

"Don't worry we can all teach you how to, now the first thing you must do is mediate so that you could feel your chakra and try to bring it out of your body, to the surface of your skin. Don't worry if it takes a while, this part normally takes a while and most others in our class won't learn this for another year or two so you're going to have a jump on the rest of the class."

She looked hopeful then they all sat down and got into the lotus stance and started to mediate. Once again Naruto went into that deep trance like the one in class 'Wow that is really deep like the one in class, I must remember to ask him how or why he does that' Itakame thought. After 30 minutes Temi was able to locate and bring it up to her skin that surprised everyone there.

***Naruto's mindscape***

Naruto started wondering around the forest and came upon a little fox. The fox jumped up on him and snuggled against his neck and fell asleep there. Naruto sweatdropped at this. At that point Kyubi walked up to Naruto **" Well I see that you are back Naruto-Kun, while you are here let us start your training."** Then a shogi board and pieces appeared out of nowhere.

"**Now Naruto, I'm going to implant in you the knowledge on how to play shogi and the basic strategies."** After a second Naruto and Kyubi sat down at the board and started playing for what looked like hours. After 15 games Kyubi won all of then although Naruto was getting better at strategizing. **"Well since we are done with that lets start on theories."**

"**Okay now I know that you were taught buy Jiriaya the Gama Sannin. So you already know most of the theories of Fuuinjutsu. So now we will talk about the types of seals that you could make. In theory you could seal even a mountain away and bring it somewhere else. All that you need is the right seal form. "**

"**Now I will teach you one today and we won't stop till you could form it perfect in less than a minute. After that you have master this then you could print it with you eye but I want you to work for what you know. Your not going to be like those Uchiha bastards that bastardize anything that they look at with those accursed eyes. This seal can seal parts of humans bodies so that way you could get bounties on more ninja per stop at the bounty office. Does that make sense Naruto." **

"Yeah Kyubi-Chan" He was also thinking how he could use seals along with his doujutsu so that he could set up the perfect traps. With that he could be the perfect trap master, and no one would see it coming. "Well Kyubi-Chan its about time that I get going and all so ill see you next time. Till later Ja ne."

Naruto came to just in time to see Temi be able to access her chakra. Naruto stood and whistled "wow bout 30 minutes and you got your chakra. That's got to be a record for a villager." Itakame jumped up and hugged Temi. Then when he noticed what he was doing he let go, blushed, and mutter sorry.

Temi on the other hand was in deep thought. 'The boy I really like, maybe even love, is holding me. I hope that it will never end' when all too soon it did. "No problem, I didn't mind" Temi said low enough that only Itakame heard her. Itakame blushed and stumbled back near Naruto.

"Well today was an eventful day, if yall want we could all come and train here when we have time" Naruto said after he saw that everyone nodded and were leaving Itakame stopped Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what happened when you were meditating" "huh what do you mean Itakame?"

"While you were meditating, you went into almost a trance like state and only came out of it when Temi-Chan got her chakra." "Temi-Chan?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Um never mind I got to go" and with that Naruto was left alone in the clearing.

He was about to dash home when he pulled out his katana and hit 3 shuriken out of the air and then embedded them into a tree close by. "Well it seems that the Demon has some skill but still it won't matter I will kill you and I'll be a hero." Said a man whose face was hid in the shadow of hood.

Naruto then took out his other sword and got into the _**"dance of the whirlpool" **_ and then he turned on his doujutsu and disable the gravity weights that he had on. Then his image faded and he appeared next to Mizuki. Mizuki took out a kunai and tried to stab Naruto who blocked it with his Wakashi.

After a little while Naruto was standing in the middle of the clearing and Mizuki was standing near the side of the clearing. "Hey Demon, do you know why every single one of the villagers hate you, well do you brat?" Naruto decided to play dumb to see if Mizuki would tell him something that he didn't already know.

"No Mizuki-teme I don't know why, why don't you go ahead and tell me so we could get on with this fight." "You stupid little demon bastard! Well I know that you know about the Kyubi being defeated by the Yondiame Hokage right?" Naruto nodded his head showing that he was following Mizuki and playing him like a fool.

"Well Demon the Yondiame never did kill the demon he only sealed it. He sealed it in you and now you are the Kyubi reincarnate. I MUST FINISH WHAT THE YONDIAME STARTED NOW DIE KYUBI BRAT!" Naruto faked surprise and when Mizuki was in range he shoved his sword into Mizuki's chest piercing his heart.

"Now before you die let me tell you something I knew about the Kyubi earlier today. She and I had a nice conversation and you know what…I have no remorse in killing you."

And with that he decapitated Mizuki. As he was walking away, he notice a team of Anbu come up and ask what happened none of the Anbu believed him and attacked him. Naruto entered the "_**Dance of Stone"**_ where he relies on the faults of others to kill them.

He stood there and waited as one of the lower Anbu charged him. Naruto blocked the blade of the standard issue katana that all the Anbu got.

He parried and he cut the Anbu across the chest and cut the top half of his heart in the process and he went into the second stance of the "_**Dance of Stone". **_Then the other 2 lower Anbu charged and tried to kill Naruto.

And the charged Naruto jumped over their slices. Then he landed on the tree and spring boarded off of it and stabbed one of the Anbu in the throat and landed on his feet.

The other Anbu looked shocked to see an academy student killed 2 elite Anbu. Naruto then took that moment of shock to close the gap between him and the Anbu when he then picked up his wakashi and slammed it into the chin of the Anbu and pierced his brain and he saw the sword sticking out of the top of his head.

He then slid the sword out and got into the _**"dance of the dragon"**_ and charged the Anbu captain where he engaged the Anbu in a fierce Kenjutsu battle. The Anbu and Naruto locked swords for the fifth time. They were both fighting for dominance when Naruto jabbed out with his wakashi and the Anbu jumped back and started making hand signs.

Naruto saw what jutsu the man was using and starting making his own signs much faster than the Anbu and they finished at the same time Naruto yelled "**Water style: water dragon jutsu" **The Anbu yelled **"Fire style: Grand Fireball"** Then the two jutsu crashed together and the dragon won and went threw the fireball.

The water dragon hit the Anbu with enough force to push him into the tree behind him. Then Naruto activated his Doujutsu and placed 100 gravity seals on the Anbu. Then the Anbu fell down and Naruto appeared before him and started hand seals **"Fire style: Grand Fireball" **

The Anbu fell on the ground dead and then the Hokage with his group of personal Anbu arrived to see Naruto kill the Anbu. The Hokage took one look at the face of one of them and knew they were from the foot program that Danzo, a corrupt war hawk made to try to get the best shinobi.

After those two incidents the rest of the Academy went smoothly for the 4 friends. They also got to know Shikamaru Nara, Choji Achamichi, and Shino Aburame. They all were at the top of the class with Sasuke Uchiha, the only one to survive the attack on the Uchiha clan by his own brother.

Now Sasuke was fully emo and the gay avenger that everbody knows(and no one but Sakura and Ino love) and this was the last day in their academy. "Hey yall, are yall all ready for the test. I'm sure that we all will pass no problem the only thing that I have to worry about is the taijutsu test." Naruto said

"Why would you have to worry about that?" Hinata said. "Well Itakame is just as good as me if I can't use my swords, and if I keep my weights on." He smiled at Itakame and he just scowled at Naruto.

The two girls that were with them just giggled as Naruto and Itakame stared at each other and then looked away and they both smiled a genuine smile and they both thought 'I found someone that accepts me I just wonder what will happen when I tell him about my secret.

The all walked into the room and sat down next to each other. Naruto and Hinata were in the back row and Itakame and Temi were in the seats in front of them then after 10 minutes Iruka walked in to the room and he went up to his desk and revealed the headbands they were receiving.

(skipping the graduation exam they all pass and all that now im goin to the taijutsu tourney)

The last two matches for the boys were about to be fought. It was Shino vs. Naruto and Itakame vs. Sasuke. (im skipping those matches just thought you should know who were the final 4) the winners of the matches were Naruto and Itakame.

Naruto and Itakame were standing im the mat. They both looked at each other when Iruka said start they both lashed out. They both blocked their opponent's bocks with their other hand. They jumped back and Naruto ran forward and threw a roundhouse kick aimed at Itakame's head.

Itakame dropped down and Naruto tried to bring his other leg down to deliver an axe kick to Itakame's back when he rolled out of the way. Then Itakame tried to deliver a kick straight up into Naruto's chin. Naruto did a flip and kicked Itakame in the chest.

Naruto followed it up with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him but then Itakame hit Naruto in the face. They both got up slowly and Itakame ran at Naruto and he side stepped and hit Itakame in the back of the head and knocked him out. Iruka sweatdropped at the way that it ended.

Then Naruto saw that Hinata won the girls tournament and congratulated her then Iruka named Naruto rookie of the year. And they went inside to get their teams. Iruka then made another speech when they got inside.

"now four your teams team one is…"

Alright all of yall I need some help tell me who yall think should be on teams and their sensei and whoever has the most votes will happen but I had awesome ideas about the land of the waves with Hayate fighting Zabuza. And to answer some questions Hayate will get the cough when he gets attacked by Baki and live.

Well that all ttyl skeets gone


	3. Chapter 3: The Genin Exams

**Alright guys after a while I got a lot done and a LOT of ideas from a lot of yall and a couple of friends. Well you know all that legal shit. I do not own Naruto; if I did Naruto would be the next author of Icha Icha Paradise in the manga. **

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

"**Demon talking or jutsu names"**

'**Demon thinking'**

"_**Type of sword stance"**_

**Time to start:**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX lets do this shit XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In the Classroom)

"Team one is..." Naruto then tuned Iruka out until he heard on of his friends name until then he would meditate and talk to the blasted fox. 'Hey Kyubi do you think that the four of us will make a team? I know that a four Genin team with a Jounin is different but I mean we could be the best. We all have strengths that compliment each other.'

"**Yeah kit, yall would make the best team since the Sannin, you have Hinata, which has perfect chakra control that could be a ninja that could rival Tsunade's expertise with that Byakugan of hers. That Itakame he is a prodigy of Genjutsu. At such a young age he has mastered many advanced techniques that many Jounin could not do." **Naruto nodded and the Kyubi continued

"**Now Temi, she could do seals as good as the Yondiame at his age. Now I do not think that she could surpass him but she is at least Jounin level in that field. Then there is you, the Ken and Ninjutsu god-send. You keep training under Hayate and Jiraiya and you could master more than the Sandiame knows."**

Naruto could understand all that the Kyubi said and then he heard Iruka "Team seven will consist of…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(In the council meeting)

Kakashi Hatake was standing infront of the civilian council, wondering why the hell he was here, he knew that he had a Genin team and for once he didn't want to be late.

"Kakashi," a scared man with an arm missing and a scar on his face started "we understand that you are taking a Genin as a team this year are we correct?" Kakashi was about to respond 'wait, "a Genin" '

"Wait you said a Genin, I am taking a team not one." The council looked smugly at Kakashi "No Kakashi you will e taking the last Uchiha as an apprentice. And if you refuse, we can make sure that your life outside of missions will be a fuckin' hell"

Kakashi sweatdropped, did they know who they were talking to? "Now look here you dicks, now I may owe it to Obito to train the last loyal Uchiha but Obito was one to stress team work. So no I won't take him as a fucking apprentice. If anything I would much rather Naruto."

The council went about berserk "why the fuck would you rather train the Kyubi brat rather than Uchiha-sama?" "IT'S THAT FUCKING REASON! YOU TREAT HIS AS HE IS THE NEXT KAMI HERSELF! WHY DON'T YALL SEE THAT HE S JUST A STUCK UP PRICK THAT ONLY GETS WHAT HE WANTS BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU. AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WANT TO TRAIN NARUTO THEN WHY DON'T YALL JUST LOOK AT MY SENSIE AND LOOK AT NARUTO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT!"

The civilian council did not know what he was talking about. Sure they had seen the fourth Hokage but what did that have to do with Naruto. They just shook it off as Kakashi trying to get out of training the Uchiha.

"What ever Kakashi, you will train Sasuke or else." Kakashi sighed "whatever just leave me the fuck alone," Kakashi was walking out when he turned his head "o and Sasuke will always be second to Naruto, and maybe even third to him and Itakame. " He left the room and now planned to e several hours late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to Class xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Due to circumstances "'fuckin council' "We will have a team of four." Naruto's ears perked up when he heard this 'could it really happen?' Naruto thought. "Team 7 will consist of Hinata Hyuuga, Temi Nakashi, Itakame Ryuu no Kunshu (1), and Naruto Uzumaki."

The four of them almost jumped for joy when they heard that, they missed the Jounin that would be their sensei. "Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno. You will be under Kurenei Yuhi" Sakura groaned that she was not on Sasuke's team. "And finally team ten will reinstate the ino-shika-cho team with Asuma Sarutobi as sensei. And Sasuke just wait and you'll see why."

After about 10 minutes bearded man smoking a cig walked into the room and said "10 your with me meet me outside now." And he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. 'Where the hell did the leaves come from, were inside a damned room.' Kiba thought

Then less than 5 minutes later a woman with piercing red eyes and a body that would throw most men in a loop. "Hello team 8, meet me in the front of the school under the tree." And she faded away from sight.

'Ah the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha, I really want to train with you.' Itakame thought with a smile and looked right where Kurenei was and winked. She then flickered out of the room wondering how he was able to see her.

Then another 5 minutes after that Naruto and the rest heard the door open and turned. In the door stood….Hayate Gekkou. Naruto looked shell shocked; he would have his father figure as a sensei. Naruto could not believe it. (A little pun there)

"Um team 7 I guess, lets all go to the roof." And Hayate left via a shushin. Naruto and all the others followed suit and left a seething Uchiha. 'How the hell does that blonde bastard know how to do something I don't know? It doesn't matter, I'm going to steal all of them and kill you' Sasuke thought with a grim smirk on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx On the roof xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well why don't we get to know each other a little better, even though yall seem to know each other well enough. Okay you far left you go first." Temi stood up straighter "I'm Temi, I like sushi and Itakame-Kun,"she said the last one so that only Itakame could hear, and he blushed "I hate perverts and those that think themselves better by just a name. My dream is to help all my friends achieve their goals"

Hayate nodded and pointed to the now blushing Itakame "I'm Itakame Ryuu no Kunshu, I like my friends and Temi-Chan. I dislike assholes and arrogant pricks. My hobbies are eating sushi and helping friends my dream is to rebuild the dragon lord clan." 'Fuck got too keep this out of the council; don't want him to turn into a reading stock, if what I heard is true they are a very powerful clan.' "Okay now you Hyuuga."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I like cinnamon buns and Naruto-kun," yet again only Itakame heard her. "My hobbies are training with Naruto-kun and learning my clans taijutsu style. My dream is to help a certain ninja."

Hayate looked from Hinata then to Naruto and smile deviously at them. He knew that Naruto was one of Jiriaya's most faithful reader, and always got the new ones months in advance. 'Oh how payback is a bitch.' Hayate thought.

"Now Naruto." "I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like my friend especially Hinata-chan. My hobbies are reading and training, my dream is to become the best in the world and help everyone here achieve their goals. No matter what it may cost me in the end." Hayate smiled he liked this team. He knew they would be great.

"Okay now we're done here meet me at training ground 7 four your Genin exam." Hayate waited for the yelling but it never came. They all looked as if they all knew it was going to happen Hayate then said" did yall know that this was going to happen."

They all looked at him and Itakame spoke out "well the exams were easy that almost anyone with a little brain would pass and I look forward to the exam. I think we could all pass if we try to do it together." Hayate looked surprised a fresh pre-Genin was able to see the test for what it was going to be.

"Well I look forward to tomorrow and maybe teaching you if yall pass." He then turned to leave and then said over his shoulder "oh and this test has a 66.6% failure rate so good luck and be there at 8" and he sushined off of the room

The team was about to leave when they saw a silver haired Jounin standing in front of him. He looked extremely mad and had out an orange book in his hand that Naruto knew what it was. The Jounin was about to walk pass them when one said something that got his attention. "hey yall 3 can go I want to talk to Kakashi here for a while."

They nodded and left for their homes. Kakashi was wondering how did Naruto know his name whenever he did not tell the kid nor did the Sandiame. "Tis a good book isn't it. How far you got into that book?"

Kakashi looked at him and said "it's my 3rd time reading it and yes tis a very good book." Kakashi was about to walk away again when the blonde boy said something that would change both of their lives forever "I know about my family." Kakashi stood frozen, how did the kid know it was a SS-rank secret that not even the council knew about. "well" Kakashi started "who would be your parents, I thought you were an orphan?"

"That's what I thought but when Hayate went on his date with Yuugo-san I found a letter and read it. I was in a shock until Hayate and Yuugo-san came in and came straight to me. They then sat me down and told me anything about them I wanted to know." Kakashi nodded he liked how Hayate took the boy in and looked after him. "Then I found out something that shocked me even more. Jiriaya of the Sannin is my Godfather, and my Godmother is Tsunade of the Sannin."

Kakashi's eyes widened if he heard right, this boys godparents were 2 of the 3 Sannin. If he played his cards right he could surpass the Yondiame in jutsu and strength. Then when Naruto was walking off Kakashi and Naruto heard a rustle in the tree to the left of them. Then Naruto left just thinking it was a leaf ninja, but Kakashi knew better. After Naruto left, Kakashi sushined where the ninja was heading.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx East gate xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninja was heading out of the east gate when Kakashi appeared right in front of him. "Iwa huh, well now that you know who Naruto is I'm afraid that I can't let you leave." The Iwa Nin jumped back and was ready to fight.

Nothing was going to stop him; they could ensure that no other type of flash would be let to live. "Well Kakashi of the sharingan, I must say that I am honored that you would come after me but, I must be going." The Iwa Nin was about to go away when Kakashi interrupted him.

"Well if you know who I am then you should know that it wouldn't be that easy." Kakashi said then he …vanished? The Iwa Nin then turned around and his face ran into a fist. He flew back and hit a tree, hard. The hit left an imprint and the Iwa Nin fell down off the tree and stood up shakily and knew that he was screwed.

He may have been a Jounin himself, but nowhere near the caliber of Kakashi. Kakashi was known all threw the Elemental Nations as one of the deadliest people in the world. He was only known in about two at the most and he was known as the "Rock Golem"

He could make his stone clones grow up to 12 feet in height an almost invincible to all but electric and water attacks. Now Kakashi knew who he was and mad his patented eye smile at him. "Well this isn't going to be a fun match unless you show me why you are called "rock golem" now."

The rock golem flinched when he heard this because he knew that it was true. Soo he bit his thumb and started going threw handsigns almost as fast as Kakashi was but Kakashi finished first and pushed his hand against the ground _**"**_**Summoning technique: double Immobilization" **After Kakashi stated that the ground around the rock golem started to crack then two huge dogs jumped up and bit him on each side of the neck.

The dogs hit a nerve that immobilized the Ninja, and made him fall face first in the dirt. Kakashi walked up to the ninja in a kind of strut. "Well it looks like you are a few wars short of experience till you equal up to me now how about I take you to Ibiki so that you could tell us who put you up to this" Kakashi said with a little humor in his voice.

The Iwa Nin was visibly shaking was Kakashi pulled him down the street by one of his legs. He then walked for about 20 minutes till he was infront of Ibiki and said "This Iwa Nin has information valuable enough to start a war with the leaf if Iwa ever found out. So if you could please get all you can out of him and then end his miserable life. "

Kakashi was then walking away as Ibiki took the Ninja into one of the spare rooms and started doing what he did best and 30 minutes later the leaf had the Ninja's body on the way back to where it was from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx At the school xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi appeared in a room where one, Sasuke Uchiha was, and looked at the boy with an unimpressed look in his eye. The boy was nothing special, besides what may run threw his veins. "Bout time you got here so what am I going to be doing." Sasuke asked demanding an answer. Kakashi looked at the boy with a stare that was laced with killing intent.

Sasuke fell to the ground gasping for breath. "Now listen you arrogant fuck, I may have been ordered to take you as an apprentice but don't think that I wont kill you if you betray us. And I know the real reason that you brother killed your entire clan, and I for one do not blame him one bit."

Sasuke was about to go crazy his sensei knew why Itachi did what he did and agreed with why he did it. "I demand to know why he did it, NOW!" Kakashi once again looked at Sasuke with the KI stare and he was gasping for breath once again.

"Now look here you bastard, I will tell you but know this I am telling you for your own benefit not for fear of what will happen if I don't. Now Itachi was one of the best ninjas in the village and really could have become Hokage if he wanted to, but he was one that hated the way that his clan was acting. They were stuck-up as a whole thinking that their damn blood automatically made then better."

Sasuke smiled thinking that 'damn right I'm better than anyone else even this grey haired bastard infront of me.' Kakashi noticed the smirk and sent a blast of KI tword Sasuke who threw up because of the thickness and intensity of the KI. "Now, know this Sasuke, I'm a Jounin for a reason and just so you know" Kakashi raised his Hiate-ate and opened his eye and shocked Sasuke.

In his eye was a fully matured sharingan with 3 tomes and they were swirling fast mesmerizing Sasuke and making him furious at the same time 'How can this nobody have something as great as a sharingan, it should be mine!' once again Kakashi noticed his look and told him about how he got it and why he didn't want to train one person but how the council made him.

Sasuke looked smugly at Kakashi who punched Sasuke in the face and sent Sasuke into the wall. "Now listen I may have to teach you but you will regret having me as a teacher, well that is if you can handle my teaching methods." That last statement made Sasuke shiver the way that Kakashi had said that made him rethink about having one of the best jounin's teaching him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Back to Naruto xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up and went into the living room. There he saw a note on the table "_Naruto, I went out to see about something with the Hokage and then I will be heading straight to the training grounds so hurry up and get there after you read this. Later Hayate."_

' Fuck that im going to eat and then take my time over there, okay maybe not take my time but still like hell im not going to eat. ' thought Naruto. Naruto then sat down and took an apple out and started to eat it along with some toast walking tword the training ground he got there 2 hours early and started going threw most of the katas that he knew.

He only had to wait 2 hours till the rest of his team showed up and decided to talk about how to handle the test. "Well if it something about beating him, that could only mean teamwork, I mean how a team of fresh Genin could take out an elite Jounin like Hayate-sensei is beyond me. It doesn't even make since with teamwork but that would be the only plausible way." Itakame stated and all the others nodded and started going over many other possible ways that they could be tested.

At exactly 8 o'clock Hayate walked out of the forest and stood and watched what was going on. Naruto and Itakame were sparing using only taijutsu, no swords for Naruto, and it looked like Itakame was winning this battle. Hayate stood back and watched as the spar came to an end.

Itakame made a low sweeping kick to take out Naruto's legs but Naruto jumped over it slightly and landed on his hands. He then brought his feet around to kick Itakame in his blind spot when Itakame's arm blocked the kick and threw Naruto away from him. Naruto landed gracefully and went into the **Iron Fist style** which surprised Hayate because he only knew of 2 people that knew that style.

Itakame saw the change in style and charged in carefully to see if he could find a weakness in that style. When Itakame came within arms reach Naruto moved and blocked all of Itakame's moves and went for a kick in the chest when Itakame ducked under.

'Naruto sure is slow today, I wonder why?' Itakame thought when he grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him to the ground and stood on his back with a hand to the back of Naruto's neck "It over I could paralyze you from here." "Yeah I lose this one good job, but I kept my weights on for this match." Hayate and Itakame's eyes widened after hearing that.

'He had those damned weights on, no wonder he was so slow' Itakame thought while Hayate was thinking 'Wow he could utilize the **Iron Fist** to the fullest like Lee will be able to after a while.' "Hey Naruto" Hayate said "How heavy are your weights now?"

"800 on the legs and about 450 on the arms, why do you ask?" Everyone there was in shock. He could move almost as fast as they could, save Hayate and Itakame, with his weights on. Hayate laughed and then turned to the soon-to-be Genin. "Hey Hayate-sensei why did you have to see the Hokage today?" Naruto said.

"Well to be honest it was to see what test I will have to give yall."

X Flashback X

_9 Jounin's stood infront of the Hokage as they all took a number from the Hokage's desk. Hayate looked down and saw 2 and looked at the Hokage who smiled at him. 'He knows what I have to do?' Hayate thought. _

"_Now that you all have your numbers you can look to see what type of test you will have to give your Genin's. Now it could be up to you how you test them in that field but you should not make it that hard, they are Genin's after all" the Hokage said as he laid a piece of paper for all to see._

_1-5 teamwork while 5-9 works with tracking and retrievals. Hayate winced when he saw what he had to test them on. It was the one that failed most teams. Teamwork was one of the hardest things to teach people especially little kids. _

_Hayate then left to go to the training ground while thinking how to test them, then he came across the spar that Naruto and Itakame had._

X end flashback X

'That's it!' Hayate thought. "well for your exam you all have to hit me once, but know this I will not take it easy on you. Come at me with the intent to kill or you will surely fail. And whoever does not land a hit by noon will go back to the academy."

All of team 7 shivered at the thought of sitting threw another of Iruka's lectures about the history of Konoha. They then smirked when Hayate yelled start and seemingly disappeared. Then the four lept off into the forest to get a plan ready.

After 1 hour they had a fail proof plan to let them all hit Hayate…Or so they hopped. Temi went up a few hundred feet infront of Hayate and hid her chakra while she set down 5 different seals that would be essential to the plan. She then signaled that she was done and Naruto and Itakame started on their part of the trap.

They both appeared in the front of Hayate back to back and looked Hayate in the eye. Hayate then got into a defensive stance when they both charged him. They both went into a synchronized set of attacks making Hayate back up when he felt his arm go numb. He looked behind him and saw Hinata with her Byakugan active in the Taijutsu stance that the Hyuuga's were so well known for.

They all forced him back into the set of seals that Temi set up earlier. Hayate cursed when he saw the explosion seal and jumped back to avoid the blast when he couldn't move.

He looked down and saw that he was in the middle of a wide spread seal and saw the four members come out of the trees. Hayate looked at them and smiled and then disappeared in a puff of smoke "Damned shadow clones" Naruto said when he started to look for Hayate again. They could see him in an open with his eyes open scanning the area to find them.

He then jumped when Naruto's hands flew out the ground intending to pull Hayate down. "wow that was good Naruto but not good…" Hayate couldn't finish because Itakame appeared out of nowhere and kicked at Hayate but Hayate blocked it with his hand.

Then he saw he couldn't move again and turned to see why. At is feet was a black stick substance that would not move no matter what force Hayate tried it wouldn't break. Then he followed the trail up to Naruto who was on a 5 foot toad that had straight black armor and had a very long pike that was easily 25 foot long held in his hand.

The frog then went back to the summoning realm and Naruto strolled up to where Hayate stood almost completely covered by the black substance. It now covered his whole lower body and was slowly moving to cover his upper body.

Then Itakame, Temi, and Naruto walked up and hit Hayate in the bottom of his legs where he could not defend them at. Naruto then made the black substance recede and Hayate had full control of his body once more.

Hayate looked at the four infront of him and smiled. "Okay you all managed to hit me, but do you know why you were able to hit me?" "Teamwork" everyone said at once and Hayate nodded.

"Yeah, know that almost every ninja can be taken down if you work as a team, but that doesn't mean that you can defeat everyone but it helps you in odds. Well I have to go and report back to the Hokage so I want all of you to meet here at 6 in the morning so we can train for a while and then go and officially start missions as team 7"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hokage's office xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayate left via Shushin and appeared in the Hokage's office along with the other 9 that were there earlier. "Well now I want a report on how everyone did" the Hokage said.

They went around the room in order of the teams. After 6 failed teams he got to Hayate. "Team 7 passed with flying colors Hokage-sama." "Oh really how did they pass if you don't mind telling us."

"not at all now, Right after I started the test they took an hour to make a plan that was almost up to par with what the Nara can make. Hinata hit me with the **Gentle Fist** and disabled my right arm. Naruto and Itakame made me step into seals by Temi that immobilized my clone that I switched myself with. Then Naruto used a black substance that ended the match."

Sarutobi chuckled "very well let's continue team 8?" "Passes Hokage-sama, they are a good tracking team and Sakura could very well be as good as I am in Genjutsu." Everyone was shocked to hear that "okay now team 10." "Passed barely, they almost failed if it wasn't for the Nara. He made a plan that was nothing shy of ingenious I want him to take an IQ test just to see, choji used his clan jutsu as did Ino so they passed." Asuma said. "Very well we hade 9 genin this year"

"9 Hokage-sama?" "Yes Kurenei 9 the council went behind my back and made Kakashi take Sasuke as an apprentice, and from what I heard he was not very pleased with it." everyone sweatdropped, they never saw an angry Kakashi and most wanted to be there with a camera.

"Very well now the meeting is over now get ready to resume missions tomorrow." All the Jounin nodded and left to let the Hokage finish all of his paperwork.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx next month xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuckin cat!" screamed Naruto, as he pulled Tora off of his face. Itakame and Hayate were rolling on the ground holding their sides while laughing. Hinata looked on in horror at what was unfolding and Temi took the cat out of Naruto's hand.

"Now Naruto," Temi started "you can't go and kill the cat, and then we will fail the mission and not get paid." Naruto nodded but looked the cat dead in the eye that made the cat shiver and burrow into the chest of Temi.

The walk back to the Hokage's office was uneventful except for the many glares that Naruto received that made everyone on his team, save Hayate, wondering 'Why do they all look at you like that, you never did anything to deserve this, maybe we can make it all better.'

As the approached the room they heard an argument coming from the room where they receive the missions, "Why the hell can't I have a better mission…OW!" Then team 8 walked out of the room with Kiba sporting a huge lump on the back of his head, grumbling.

Team 7 walked pass them and stood infront of the Hokage, while he addressed them. "Well team 7 you all have completed them least amount of missions to qualify for a low c-rank mission, what do you say."

Hayate then spoke "Hokage-sama do you really think that they are ready?" The Hokage nodded "You have a team that could rival my students in a few years. Temi with seals, Itakame in Genjutsu, Naruto with Kenjutsu, and Hinata with Taijutsu. You each have a specialty person on your team."

Hayate nodded and took the scroll to see what they had to do when a drunk walked threw the door and looked at team 7. "These are the brats that will be protecting me, they look like they cannot even protect themselves, especially that kid with white hair."

As soon as he said that Itakame disappeared and reappeared behind the drunk with a kunai at his throat. "Itakame calm down that is the man we are to be protecting,Tazuna right?" The man nodded and Hayate turned to his team and said "You have 3 hours meat us at the west gate and be prepared.

In three hours everybody was there and they all set out unto the land of waves, where nobody knew what to suspect.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx end xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Okay now that's done, I have had a lot of good ideas along with a lot with the help of my friends that will come soon. Well for the teams I took Primus2021's idea but tweaked it a little. **

**Btw I have had people saying I've made Naruto to powerful, well I've read some that made Naruto in g to a GOD, a real fuckin god. I mean I may have made Naruto powerful but look at some facts after he had a somewhat competent teacher, Jiraiya before Chunin exam final, he accually learned pretty fast.**

**Then the arc after 2 ½ years he was on par with Kakashi. So with like 10 years of training with more than competent teachers he should be that fuckin good. **

**Not that I don't agree with you that Naruto should not be that powerful, I just based my improvement on facts and not some freaky shit happening like him turning into a vampire or the god of blood.**

**And if yall have any ideas give em' to me and I may or may not use them but I will give credit where credit is due. **

**Well later, Skeets**


End file.
